Untitled
by iScreamNiki
Summary: originally SMTBOTH but better. A series of events push Jasper and Bella together. Will they fight it or will they let the chips fall where they may? Toss in funny Emmett, maternal Rose and the all lovable Alice and Edward and you got my story :
1. One: The Cullen Way

**Guys, Im back after a million bajillion years... xD I missed all of you and i really hope your forgive me for my long break. :/ its been hell over here but certain people in my life gave me my inspiration back so here it is...**

**Before I begin, I would like to warn you that this story is rated M because I won't bother censoring my language, nor do I know where this story is headed in the late future. So, you've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: any characters that you recognize from SM's 'Twilight' series do not belong to me. Thank you very much.**

**Playlist:**

**The All American Rejects – It Ends Tonight**

**30 Seconds To Mars – Beautiful Lie**

**

* * *

**

The Cullen Way

_Prologue_

"I never expected things to happen this way… Do I regret my decisions in life that led me here? Absolutely not." –Isabella Swan

"I never took the saying 'Things have to get worse before they get better' seriously… until now. Boy… how true that saying is" – Jasper Hale

* * *

**_Bella_**

It was The Dream again. The same one I had been having since Edward left. The recurring forest green never seemed to leave my mind, conscious or not; it was always there.

Silence was the only constant in this forest. No birds or animals could be heard with my ears as the rain pelted me painfully in the back, the stinging never being absent from this dream. Tilting up my head to look at the sky did nothing to ease my growing worry. If anything, the gray clouds and thundering lightning did nothing but make me feel worse. My eyes watered and added to the rain as I stumbled through the damp soil, desperately trying to get away from the dreadful feelings.

The sounds I made here were always heightened. Every labored breath I took and every step I took in the moist soil were ten times more noticeable than usual. I could hear exactly when my boot touched the soil and every whoosh of air that entered my lungs. Even then, I wasn't lost. These trees were seared into my memory and in my mind, I knew exactly where my sore legs were taking me…

"Edward!! You promised!!" I shouted as I fought my way through the sharp, prickly, branches. My throat felt raw and my limbs protested as I forced them to move me further ahead. Even in my subconscious, I was as stubborn as usual. I didn't dare slow down or stop. I knew what and _who_ my goal was.

It wasn't long until I reached an opening to the meadow. I always did in these dreams. I broke into the open clearing breathing hard but it all cut short when I saw him standing in the middle in all his glory while thunder crashed around him, illuminating his sharp features. I could almost imagine the wings that I thought rightfully belonged on his back.. "Edward." I breathed and all the air in my lungs left in a swift _whoosh._ "Please don't go." With him here, in front of me, everything felt better. It was like his mere existence made the rain, clouds and sheer negative feelings just disappear.

"Bella… My love..." My eyes widened in shock and surprise. It was his melodic voice but this Edward's pink lips hadn't moved. I could feel myself slowly start to become alert and I opened my eyes to my stunning fiancé. As he leaned over me I could see now that his face was pained and the distress slowly leaking into his now black eyes. "You were…" he choked on his words. "Having another nightmare."

I sat up slowly and surveyed the room. Signs of early morning seeped through our gray curtains as I looked down at my body. I wasn't surprised to see the sheets tangled between my legs and my clothes sticking to my skin. I sighed and attempted to rub the sleep from my eyes. "What time is it?" I murmured mostly to myself.

His eyes were tight as he spoke. "Almost seven-thirty… I'm sorry Bella." His cool breath fanned across my face and I sighed before I looked him straight in the eye.

"It's in the past now." I said. My voice was sure as I said it. I had forgiven him long ago. I blamed him for nothing and thanked him loving me and keeping me safe with him. When he didn't reply, I climbed out of bed and headed toward the bathroom.

"Bella," I turned slowly to find him perched on our bed. With the sun shining through our window and his white shirt, he looked more like my angel than ever. His smile was soft but it didn't reach his eyes. "Alice will burst in here soon. Run while you can." He chuckled humorlessly before he left the room while I headed into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, I sat on the bed while my future sister in law pulled and tugged at my hair. "Bella!!" She sang while she continued her torture. "If you stop moving, I'll finish sooner!!" She had a point there so I had no choice but to sit and endure the hell she continued to put me through.

"So why are we deciding to play Bella Barbie again?" I asked cautiously while trying not to move my head an inch. I _knew_ she had _something _extremely hot _extremely _close to the back of my head so yeah, I wasn't moving anywhere, anytime soon.

"Well, if you must know, we're going out dancing tonight and we're going to party the Cullen way," She caught my glare and continued, "since you are going to be a Cullen in a few months." She laughed at the slow smile I couldn't resist plastering onto my face.

Soon, she had finished and I was dressed and ready to go. I couldn't quite stop staring at my reflection in the mirror as I waited for Rosalie and Alice to finish getting ready. My long hair had been put into soft beach waves that hung a bit lower than my shoulders. Luckily, the emerald blue bustier type top that Alice had forced me in had straps. Plus, I had _great_ cleavage in this top.

The pants weren't bad either, simple black slacks that hung lower than usual and black heels that were comfortable enough for me to walk in without falling every two seconds. It was me… The Cullen Way.

As my future sisters in law came out, I studied their outfits. They were simply stunning. Alice had chosen to wear a simple purple bubble mini while Rosalie... was Rosalie. Her dress was a minuscule piece of black fabric that wrapped around her body tightly. It suited her. I was surprised at how I felt comfortable in my skin with these two women flanking me. I felt like I belonged for the first time. One look at my left ring finger for confidence and I was ready to go downstairs.

When we met up with our boys, I wasn't in the least bit surprised to find out that they looked simply delicious, all three of them. Jasper smirked in my direction reading my feelings, which caused Edward to chuckle once he had read Jasper's thoughts. They would be having an interesting time tonight. It wasn't my fault that they were pretty much asking for girls to hit on them with the outfits they were wearing. Simple black button ups with jeans that hung low on their hips. Of course, the fact that the top buttons of their shirts were open and showing their sculpted chests didn't help the matter much either.

"Remember, he'll be coming home with you Bella." Alice whispered in my ear sensing my distress, as we all started to walk out to the cars one by one but when I slammed right into Alice's back, we all froze. She would never have let that happen unless…

A deep growl erupted from behind me and all I saw next was flashes of pale skin breezing by me. "Edward, tell me what's going on." I half yelled. Everyone was running around frantically trying to fix furniture and talk to Alice at the same time. She had had a vision and I was, essentially, in the eye of a vampire tornado.

"New comers. Red eyes. Danger. I have to keep you safe." I was able to hear Edward mumbling to himself as he zipped around the room. I heard him say these things but I wasn't really listening. The two words that really caught my attention were _red eyes._ I knew from personal experience that those things **never** brought good news.

So, of course, I began to hyperventilate. My hand flew up to my throat as I struggled to breath. "Oh no. Oh no. Not again." My knees buckled beneath me and amazingly, it wasn't Edward who caught me. I looked up to see blond hair falling into this person's eyes.

"Jasper lay her on the couch. I'll get water." Alice's voice stopped everyone else in their tracks. They hadn't noticed me fall before that instant. Edward was beside me in a flash of white and taking me out of Jasper's arms before I could say a word. The last thing I heard before I shut my eyes was Jasper's soft voice.

"She's scared… for us."

Ugh… Something was shaking me awake and it has got to fucking stop. "Dammit Emmett, be careful!" Jasper half yelled. Even without opening my eyes I knew it was Jasper. "See? She's dizzy now. Stop." Yup, he was right on point there. It felt like my brain had just been rocking around in my skull for the past two freaking days.

"Bella love, you have got to wake up. They'll be here any moment now." Edward's soothing voice drifted to me as I felt someone running his or her fingers through my hair. Slowly and unwillingly, I opened my eyes to see Edward and Alice peering at me worriedly.

"Are you ok to move now or do you want to stay here?" Alice asked while still examining every inch of exposed skin that her eyes could see. Her question had earned a loud guttural growl from Edward but she ignored it.

"She is **not** going to stay here when they come." Edward spoke through a clenched jaw but it didn't phase Alice one bit. In fact, she smirked at him.

"It's a bit late now Edward." KNOCK. KNOCK. "Carlisle will hold them off while we just try to keep Bella's scent concealed. Ok?" He just nodded, probably because he could see the outcome in her mind while Carlisle quietly made his way to the foyer.

It wasn't long until I was being sat up on the couch with Alice on my right and Edward to my left. Esme stood behind the couch directly behind Alice and I while Emmett sat on the floor directly in front of me. Jasper was seated in front of Alice while Rosalie sat next to Emmett in front of Edward. In short, I was boxed in on all sides.

We never moved. We waited, but we didn't dare move. Every time someone would even fidget, Emmett, Edward would hiss at them, Emmett, telling them that they might stir the room in the air and could end up getting me killed, Emmett.

"You're _really_ harshing my mellow, man…" Emmett had turned and said to Edward after about the fifteenth time that Edward hissed at him which only made matters worse. We all began to laugh but we stopped abruptly when Carlisle decided to bring the visitors into the living room. He gestured with his hand toward the love seat half way across the room telling them to sit then made his way next to where Esme was standing. They were in our direct line of sight as we were to them.

It wasn't a mere too seconds before Carlisle began to introduce the two. "Family… This is Julie" The female of the two nodded. "And Jason Calleway." This time the male nodded at us, "They want to live with us and adopt our way of feeding." Silence. I was probably the only one breathing. In all honesty, this news just made me feel a little better. So, I didn't say or do anything but study the two across the room.

They both had strawberry blond hair that was styled to perfection. Julie's hair was straightened and its length rivaled Rosalie's long blond hair. Her eyes were red but were nothing compared to the eyes I remember on James. It was the gold flecks that eased some more of my worry away. She just looked at us with a small smile as if waiting for someone to break the tense silence.

Her brother wasn't much different except for the fact that his hair was short and spiked much like Jasper's. His emotionless face shared some of the same features, as Julie but was stronger and more defined. I guess they were related by blood as well as species.

" 'Ello." Jason spoke up first in a barely noticeable Australian accent. His lip twitched as if trying to fight a smile. "Your… leader told you what we're here for. Would it be alright if my sister and I join your coven?" He asked, heading straight for the point.

I felt Edward flinch beside me. "Yes you should hunt soon." He answered, I assume, Julie's mind. "Carlisle, are we going to let them because we need to answer soon. Julie can smell Bella…" He advised Carlisle in a terse voice. Carlisle nodded tensely behind me before speaking.

"We will discuss this later but I think it's best if you both hunt… now. Please keep it in your best interest to stay away from the humans." His voice wasn't much louder than a whisper but it rang throughout the room with finality in only a way that Carlisle could achieve. The two across from us, noticed this as well and nodded before standing up and heading toward the door.

"We'll join them." Edward spoke in a voice I had never heard from him. It was oddly… _ alienated. _What bothered me more was that Alice joined him to walk toward the newcomers. Edward didn't kiss me goodbye. He didn't even look back. Why did I feel like he wouldn't return to me?

I waited all day for them to return but with no sign of when to expect them, I just felt more and more impatient. I didn't want to go to the room that belonged to Edward and I. It didn't feel right without him and I wanted to see him right when he entered our home. I spent my time trying to do anything that could help pass time but I couldn't concentrate on anything. I'm sure my impatience affected Jasper as well since he made it a point to avoid me more so than usual.

When ten o'clock rolled around I couldn't help but sigh in defeat before heading upstairs. I managed to avoid everyone on the way up the stairs before heading to the bathroom that only I used. I took an extra amount of time with my nighttime ritual hoping that there was still a chance that Edward would return before I feel asleep. Even with the amount of extra time I spent, he still didn't return so it wasn't long until I fell asleep hoping my fiancé would return to me.

I never would have expected what happened a mere few hours later…

* * *

**Ok guys, I know that wasn't much of a prologue but I think a prologue would just weigh the whole story down especially if I were the one writing it, so that's how we got to that **_**thing**_** I'm calling a prologue. ^-^;; Also, this story was originally Something More Than Betrayals of the Heart but... seriously, I was in eighth grade when I wrote that, so I think this is a nice improvement. And I also need title suggestions because the ones I think of are just too damn long.**

**On another note, I want to apologize before hand for:**

**-The lyrics I will probably be using in each chapter. They'll probably be lyrics from the songs on each Playlist. **

**-My crappy chapters. I'm trying to focus on keeping it only Jasper/Bella PoV and only switching every chapter or so… I'm sorry if they're short or if they're just a pathetic piece of crap.**

**Lastly I want to thank one reviewer who took the time to just tell me that I had support with my choices. ShadowOwl, thank you. Your review really means a lot.  
**

**Lol now hit that review button and maybe I can make some brownies or something for ya !  
**

**Well... Until next time.**

**-Niki**


	2. Two: Hectic

**Woot, I'm on a roll peoples!! I feel so proud of myself. –Fans self-**

**Ok, guys… Chapter two IN THE SAME DAY!**

**I own nothing from or related to SM. Twilight.**

**Playlist:**

**Oasis – Bittersweet Symphony**

**Lenny Kravitz – Fly Away**

**Mudvayne – Not Falling**

**Ok Go – Oh Lately It's So Quiet**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hectic**

_**Jasper**_

If I were to describe the emotions in the room right now in one word, that word would be hectic. To say the events that had happened today were odd was a severe understatement. Alice and Edward would have never volunteered like that. Especially Edward, he hated those two before they even arrived yet he seemed content to go hunting with them leaving Bella alone. Something was off and we all could see it.

Even after Bella had gone to bed, the emotions hadn't calmed down. I was pretty sure my pacing had worn a path in our carpet. Carlisle and Esme chose to be as hopeful as possible, leaving the room as soon as the infamous four had left, leaving Bella in our care until she had left the room as well to sleep. The only one uncaring was Emmett who was seated on the couch playing video games. Rosalie on the other hand…

"I don't like this. I don't like them." She grumbled. Her knee bounced in irritation while her blood red finger nails incessantly tapped on the side table near the couch. I was pretty sure that I flinched at every little, annoying, _tap, tap, tap._

"But Rosalie, you don't like anything." I retorted to her musings. I couldn't help it. She left me an open space for insult and her annoyance had been leaking into me for the past twelve hours. When she glared at me, I smirked then continued to pace.

"Hey! She likes me! Right Rosie?" Emmett turned his head to pout to his wife while his hands continued to move on the video game controller as if on their own accord. I couldn't help but laugh at how whipped my brother was. He was whipped but he sure as hell didn't know better when it came to Rose…

"Dude… if I were you, I would back up right now." I said with a low chuckle that held no happiness or humor. Rose's deadly glare snapped to my face before she stood angrily and headed to the door.

"I'll be back later. I'm going to check on what's taking them so long." She growled and slammed the door behind her. The windows rattled and I was a little scared that the wood on our door had been severely damaged. I sighed in exasperation.

"Emmett go with her before she tears up the forest." He just smirked, saluted, and then was out the door in no time.

* * *

**SLAM!** "Rosalie Hale! You know better to slam doors in this house! You could wake Bella!" Esme whisper-shouted at her when she had stormed in around one in the morning. I gasped at the fiery anger that began to seep into every pore of my body. I began to see red and I tried desperately to push it back but it didn't seem to be working. Her fury was too strong and it filled the room like a plague. It took all of my strength to keep it from seeping into anyone else.

"What the fuck…" I managed through gasps of unneeded air while my hand clenched onto the doorway that opened into the foyer. "Has got you so fucking angry?" I asked trying to find reason for this anger. The sooner I knew, the sooner I could get rid of it.

"Language Jasper! Where's Emmett by the way?" Ah… Carlisle, who had walked in at the same time as Esme was trying to play the responsible parent. I shook my head as if it could clear my head of all the red and continued trying to breath. All I could hear was Rosalie scream in frustration.

"Oh shut up Jasper. Like you're always so damn calm. Well here's some food for thought. You'd be this damn angry if you saw Alice and Edward practically having an orgy in the woods with the crocodile hunter twins!!"(No offense to any Aussie's out there) She shouted at me. I could practically see the smoke coming out…

"What?!" I asked, incredulous. She was lying. She had to be. Right? Please tell me this is just some sick joke… "You're lying to me." I whispered when my hands had found purchase in my hair. I probably looked like a frustrated toddler like this but I didn't care. "You're lying to me Rosalie!!" I hissed angrily, now letting the fury begin to control me. I looked her dead in the eye waiting for what she had to say.

"Oh really now?" Her voice was icy as she spoke. "Then why is Emmett in the forest making sure they don't come back until I get you guys out of here. Huh? You and Bella don't deserve this." Her voice finally softened and I couldn't help but let my anger seep away while my hopelessness settled in. "Get your stuff ready. I'll wake Bella up and get her ready. You guys are going to Denali. I'll help settle things down here while you guys are gone." I nodded although I had no intentions of bringing Bella to Denali but even then, I had never seen Rosalie like this so I didn't question her and did as I was told.

I could feel the emotions in the next room as Rosalie told Bella what was going on. Her hopeless emotions almost mirrored mine except multiplied ten fold and I just shook my head and sighed. She didn't deserve this again. I felt helpless because we could both do nothing but sit and watch as our happiness slipped away. With one last glance around our old room, I was ready to go. Bella wasn't done long after.

She looked so empty as she walked down the stairs in her pajamas, her over night bag in tow. "We have to stop at Charlie's." Her voice was a whisper. "I'm going to tell him Edward and Alice cheated and that you were going to take me to University campus early." I just nodded. Her plans checked out in my mind. Sadness flowed to me from my right and I spotted Esme and Carlisle standing in the foyer with pity and anger written all over their faces

"We'll help as much as we can here…" Carlisle spoke as calmly as he could but I could clearly feel the anger that was swirling inside his being. Before he could continue, he was interrupted by the front door behind slammed open. I smirked at Esme who flinched at the sound of the wall crunching under the full impact of our door. There stood none other than Emmett who looked absolutely livid. He was breathing in and out rapidly and his eyes were crazed. He was simply angry and windblown.

"Get. Out. Of. Here. Now." He spoke through clenched teeth before barreling toward us, grabbing our bags and tossing them into his jeep. He gave Bella his keys, picked her up, putting her into the car and buckled her in. "Start the jeep." He mumbled to her before turning to me with a glare. I still hadn't moved from my spot in the foyer. "Are you fucking deaf all of a sudden?! They're on their way here dip shit! GO!" That got me moving as I rushed into the driver seat, tossed my things into the back seat and we were gone.

* * *

My phone vibrated again as I sat in the jeep in front of Bella's house. Our phones had been ringing incessantly with calls and texts from the family since we left but the only messages I bothered to look at were Emmett's. I sighed as another message came in.

"_The asshole is only pissed he got caught it seems."_

"_Dude, E. is going ape shit since he can't find Bella."_

"_He's calling the phone company for the location of her phone…"_

After that message, I turned off the safety tracker in Bella's phone then shut it down completely. We didn't need him showing up right now.

"_Ya might want to haul ass outta there as soon as possible"_

"_I can't block my mind forever!!"_

"_Get her out of there NOW!"_

I was reading over the messages Emmett had sent while Bella and her father walked out. She looked a little better since she had brushed her hair and changed out of her pj's into a simple white tube dress and flats. Her father locked his gaze with mine and he nodded in a silent agreement. _Take care of her_… I could practically read his mind by just looking at his eyes.

"Bella… Edward is on his way looking for you. We have to go soon. I am sorry Charlie but if we are to make it to Alaska before dawn, we have to leave now." I spoke softly. I know the last thing they both wanted to feel was rushed but it was necessary. He felt like he was losing her again. I looked on apologetically as they hugged before starting the car up again.

I let them both say their goodbyes before Bella slid into the passenger seat beside me. As soon as I heard the soft click of Bella's seatbelt, I began to roll out of their driveway but was interrupted by a knock on my window. I sighed impatiently then rolled it down for Charlie.

"I'll take care of Edward when he gets here. Please promise me you'll take care of her out there." He said softly looking me directly in the eye, searching for any reason he should be worried. He didn't realize that his daughter was sitting in a vehicle with the one species that could kill her without anyone knowing. His emotions held no suspicion, only fiery anger at Edward and sadness over the fact that he was going to have to let his daughter go. I'm sure if he were positive he wouldn't get caught, he would murder fuckward… or at least try to.

I sighed before nodding, "I promise. I'll have her call you when we arrive." I mustered up what was left of my happiness and attempted to smile but it probably came out as a grimace. He didn't seem to mind because his attempted smile came out the same way.

It didn't long for us to get on the road nor did it take long for Edward to show up on Charlie's street. Just as we were turning off her old street, I spotted a familiar silver car turning onto the street. "Edward just pulled onto your street Bella." I murmured just so she knew. I was oddly compelled to tell her the truth about anything.

She didn't move for a few moments before mumbling, "Is he a threat to Charlie?" she asked. I didn't know but I quickly let their emotions seep in. Edward's emotions were of worry and panic. All the ballistic anger was coming from Charlie. I'd bet his face was purple right about now. I chuckled softly before shaking my head 'no', silently hoping for a giggle in return.

No luck. "Then I feel no need to go back there." She whispered and looked away from me. Her gaze was trained on the green plants that passed us by outside. She had settled in her chair facing away from me; I had a feeling she would stay like that for the rest of the ride and for that, I was silently thankful…

"Bella…?" I mumbled softly finally remembering where I planned on taking her. She didn't say anything but looked at me, "I'm sorry, I know Rose said we're going to Denali but I doubt they would make either of us feel better… I have good friends of mine that live down in Texas and I was wondering if it was ok with you if we went there instead…"

"That's fine." Then she went back to staring out the window.

I supposed during that long drive, both of our minds were in the same place; the same mindset, _what did I do wrong? _Both of us had the lives we had wanted. I was married to the one woman in life who had given me hope; the one woman who taught me that fate wasn't as evil as I thought it to be. She was my rock. She had taught me that I didn't have to be the monster that Maria taught me to be. That's why I changed… for her.

I sighed. Bella didn't deserve this either. Hell, if she deserved this in any way, then I deserved much worse. She had already gone through heartbreak once before and from what I had heard it was crippling for her. I mean, catatonic? Really? My god… and now she could slip into that state _again _all because of her stupid ex-fiancé. I winced trying to imagine Bella in that state. She had no one back then. She should know that she had someone now_._

I turned my head to face the human in the passenger seat. "Um… Bella?" How should I go about bringing this up? I really hope this wouldn't piss her off… She only turned to me and nodded as if saying _I'm listening._ "I know I'm the last person you would want to trust, especially after your birthday, and I feel like this is all my fault but I promised Charlie that I would take care of you so if you ever feel…" I was rambling and I knew it. By the look on her face, she knew it too.

Her face held a small smile that didn't reach her eyes but nonetheless, she spoke, "Continue. I won't bite." She said softly to comfort me but it only made me remember when _I_ had tried to bite _her_. I sighed again in frustration. "I know what happened last time, you know with Edward and I hope you know I consider you a close friend of mine so if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here."

There, I had said it.

I finally fucking said it… I expected something, anything that pertained to anger, insult or plain shock but I received the complete opposite. She was grateful. I heard her breath in deeply and it sounded like she had to put extra effort into that one action. "Thank you… and I hope you know I am here as well…" She trailed off then just returned to her earlier position to continue staring out the window. I watched her for a few moments more just to make sure what I had said hadn't bothered her.

When I felt content that she wasn't bothered or scared of me, I turned away and continued our long journey ahead.

It didn't take long for Bella to fall asleep in the car. I was surprised that she was able to sleep with her head on the window like that. The sound of the wind outside was enough to make me want to shut the windows but I refrained because I knew that could put Bella in grave danger.

With the extra silence in the car, I let my mind wander. Why didn't Alice fight like Edward? Why didn't she come after me as well? I couldn't help but think that she just truly didn't care. I did everything for that woman. I changed how I dressed, how I acted, I changed _me_ for that woman.

"Argh!" I grumbled in frustration before realizing I was wearing clothes that Alice had picked out. Within seconds, my shirt was torn to shreds and my loafers were tossed into the back seat. Reaching back, I searched for the bag that held all of my old clothes and was happy to find a plain white t-shirt, a dark pair of comfortable jeans and some white sneakers.

It was a snap decision to pull over on the side of the abandoned freeway. With one quick peek at Bella to make sure she was still asleep, I climbed out of the car and changed my clothes as quickly as possible. I made sure to stay away from any light that the car radiated. The last thing I wanted Bella to see was the full extent of all my horrifying scars.

As soon as I was seated once again in the car, the frail girl beside me whimpered. She radiated so much terror and fear for such a small person that even _I_ was afraid. The vampire, afraid; how amusing. I placed my hand on her shoulder softly and managed to shake her awake.

"Bella, darlin'. Wake up. You were having a nightmare…" I whispered to her. Slowly she began to wake up. I could tell she was in a deep need to sleep by the dark shadows under her eyes and I immediately felt bad for waking her. "Bella, if you allow it, I could calm you so you get some sleep. I promise I'll wake you up when we get there." I told her as I put the car back into drive. She nodded and drifted back into her sleep.

**Ok guys, if you've seen ****Transformers 2, Rise of the Fallen,**** then you've seen Bella. Aha, you guessed it! Megan Fox in her white dress. That's what I was going for because I believe Bella is badass enough to look that smokin' hot on any of her crappiest days! She deserves her shining moment don't you agree?**

**As for Jasper's appearance, I think I have found the perfect specimen but I have to take a picture of the ad myself so hopefully that'll be up soon but if you are too impatient and are willing to try to find it yourself… **

**Look up Nautica Oceans cologne. **** It's the eco- friendly/ water based cologne Ad. You should see a man coming out of water. Pretty blue eyes, blond hair. My god I just giggle looking at it but say hello to Jasper!!! (I found the Ad on page 89 of Glamour magazine's April 2009 issue.)**

**Here's one question for my readers: why didn't Alice go after him? (Especially if he looks like the man candy in that Ad, hehe.)**

**Sadly, this story is taking a lot longer than I thought but im working on it :]  
**

**-Niki**


End file.
